Overwhelming Confessions
by suspensegirl
Summary: 2X13 SPOILERS! A two-part story on the before & after effects of Blair's confession of love to Chuck. more inside. part 2 up.
1. Part One

A/N: Okay, I really should be updating one of my multi-chaptered CB stories, but this idea hit me…and I figure I should get it out before the episode comes out on Monday (in like TWO days) and I'm completely wrong by what happens.

This story is TWO-PARTS. It's EXTREMELY spoiler based….at some point in 2x13 Blair runs out to Chuck by his limo (since he's departing for Europe or some place either out of state or out of country because of the guilt-ridden and overwhelming events surrounding Bart's death) and she tries to convince him to stay…rumor is one of her methods MIGHT BE telling Chuck that she loves him. In this part 1, that is EXACTLY what she does.

Part 2 will be much later in time. (Not saying when I'll update it….though it will probably be sometime later this next week) And it is Chuck responding to what Blair said in Part 1…after he's pretty much recovered from the grieving process.

And so…here is part 1. ENJOY!!!!!!! =DDDDDD And please review. ;p

……………………..

PART ONE-

_There it was. Sleek. Black. Flawless._ The same limo she'd seen time and time again, for reasons mostly scandalous in nature. This time it was different. Because this time it was packed with suitcases, and the boy she'd grown to love was disappearing into it, never to return again. Not the same, anyways. This was what she feared.

"Chuck!" she screamed, running towards it as the wheels of the limo began to spin into the road. "Stop, wait! Don't go!"

It halted.

The back right door opened slowly. _He always sat on that side. Always came out from the right._

And he stepped out in a rush, furious at what had caused the delay in his departure.

She slowed to a walk as he approached her, taking only a few steps in her direction. Any one else would've been horrified at what he had become over the last few days. Unkempt. Disastrous. An emotional mess. And thinking only of revenge and self-destruction.

She gulped. She knew she had to stop him. KNEW she couldn't let him run away from all of this, fall into the intoxication of women, drugs and alchohol. He had become accustomed to it, but there was no doubt he would fill his system beyond the brink if only to rid himself of these memories. And THAT would kill him. She was sure of it.

But the knowledge of this was not enough to save him. To stop him from doing what he would probably be unaware of at the start. She had prepared nothing. Blair Waldorf never went anywhere, never did anything without a plan, a SURE-FIRE plan. And several back-up plans if need me. But Chuck rendered useless, pulling away from her at the funeral, refusing to look her in the eye, screaming at Serena, at Lily. Stopping at nothing to destroy any who could have caused stress in the life of Bart Bass, and that included himself.

"Wait, please!" she sounded desperate.

…………….

He had said nothing once outside of the sleek car. He just stared at her. Furious. Angry. Empty. He looked away from her as she begged continuously, her voice breaking more by the moment, afraid she would destroy him completely by anything that she uttered, however quiet or broken it appeared.

She evoked emotion out of him, and he knew it. She brought out a softer side. She made him realize his love not only for her, but for any human being. He no longer wanted to believe he was capable of such an emotion, or that anyone could now feel that for him.

_He destroyed Lily. Socially. And where did she run? The god-forsaken Humphreys._ They crumbled, socially dejected. And Serena had deserted him for good, he was sure of it. He wanted to believe in that possibility. He wanted, needed to be sure that the only thing there for him was alchohol, drugs, and the bodies of women he would never remember.

_Nate_. He had been with him at the funeral, but he had said nothing. Only dragged him along to the grave site, with Blair pulling the majority of the young Bass's weight on her own. _It was Blair_. It was her this whole time that refused to let him go, refused to let him sink into the depression and numbness he so desperately seeked. And she was always by his side, even when he pushed her away. She would only leave him momentarily, when she felt he needed the space. But the moment he looked up, or resumed his fury-driven motives….she was there. Always.

And here she was again. Holding on, if by nothing else…by her heart, though he refused to believe it. He _had_ to leave. Had to get away from this…_love_.

……………

"Why are you here, Blair?" he asked, still avoiding her gaze, as he took a final bag he had held onto and threw it into the back seat of the car. He was bitter, anyone could tell, but at least he had the common sense to look his only undoing in the eyes.

She looked down and sighed. "I…I came for you, Chuck."

Her voice was so little. So unsure of itself. She stepped closer.

"Well, I'm leaving….or haven't you heard?" he said, smugly.

She looked up at him now. Couldn't turn away. Not if her life depended on it.

"Don't go Chuck," she grabbed a hold of his arm at the elbow, and his gaze was forced upon hers.

"There's no reason for me to stay here," his voice was breaking. It would be the only emotion she would see for awhile. "My father's dead. I've ruined Lily. No one cares for me. No one should."

She tried to stop the tears from spilling. For his sake, if for no one else's. But a few trickled down her cheeks, regardless of her draining will.

"Nate cares for you," she forced out.

He scoffed. "Nate's got his own problems to deal with," he jerked his arm away and turned to look at the limo. He heard the engine. He was so close to leaving.

"You can't blame yourself," she squeaked, her voice rising.

He spun to face her, eyes aflame. "Shouldn't I?! All my life I've disappointed my father, and for good reason. I was never a decent son, never a decent human being. You said so yourself!" He emphasized every word. He stepped slightly closer to her, though not for the reasons she would've hoped. His hair draped over the left side of his face, and he would've looked like a villain if not for the intense sadness hiding in his eyes.

Blair closed her eyes slowly, remembering for a moment when in a fury she had told him he wasn't human…was less than Humphrey. _Oh how past regrets do come back to haunt you_.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered, her eyes returning to his broken face.

"Everybody means what they say, Waldorf. Most especially you," he spat, turning away. Swearing to himself it would be for the last time.

"You can't leave," she cried out. She had stopped crying, but the moisture welling up in her eyes would make sure those tears would not be the last. Her shrieks were poison to his ears, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"I can leave, and I will. There is nothing for me here."

She gasped. "_I_ am here for you! _I_ can help you through this! I _need_ you to stay, I want you to, I—"

"I have no energy to deal with what you need or want anymore, Waldorf! I have no time to even deal with myself," as he spoke his voice lowered, turning his head in her direction, but he wouldn't look at her again. Not if he had the choice.

Besides, he had broken her heart too many times to be recalled. He would not have her tear stained face racing through his mind during his travels away from the city. If he never returned, that's not how he wanted to remember her.

She gulped. Hardly believing this is really how it was going to end between them. If she didn't grasp hold of him now, she never would. He would be lost from her forever, and she couldn't imagine a life like that. A life without the Chuck she knew. It would hardly be a life worth living.

He was reached to open the door and slide inside again, completely assured that he'd concluded the conversation with the girl that wouldn't let go. The girl that had stolen his heart-a heart he no longer desired to be in possession of. And as far as him claiming hers, well…it was fluttering in the breeze along with his unkempt hair. He was willing to let it go. To not feel. He wanted that more than anything now.

"Stay, please," she whispered. And it made him stop. He had said those words before.

He had said them to Vanessa. And she had stayed. And he had been grateful. Grateful that some unknowing Brooklynite who knew next to nothing about the real Chuck Bass, had honored his request. Surely he could give Blair the same decency…

He turned around slowly. Turned to face her. He swore he wouldn't. Swore he couldn't face those tears on her face. But what he saw was not tears. They were welled up in her eyes, but no more had fallen. Not that he could tell. And he could ALWAYS tell EVERYTHING about her.

There was no pride. No overly stroked ego, or determined bitchiness. There was…compassion, concern, pity (an emotion he loated, and he would have sped away in that instant because of it, if it had not been for that third emotion)….and the emotion of…

"Give me a reason," he replied, in equal urgency to her whispers.

She exhaled, relieved that he was talking sensibly now, though she knew it would not last forever, not long at all even.

"The reasons you've given me so far are not enough." He stepped towards her, and his voice became low and threatening. "So, give me a REASON worth considering."

She blinked slowly, but never teared her eyes from his face.

"I need you to stay…"

He waited. Gulp.

"Because…."

He waited. Scared Anticipation.

"Because I…"

His eyes widened. If she said what he was afraid to hear, now in the worst of all moments, when a dangerous fire raged inside him, one that could not be douced by a simple confession, she would never see him again. Would never have the CHANCE to take back those words, however deeply she had felt them, and whatever good intention she had meant.

He still waited. It was hard for her to say, and he didn't want to lash out at her when the simple vocabulary was finally revealed.

"Blair," he warned.

"I love you," she exhaled, before he could interrupt her again. Her eyes widened at her own confession. She could of hardly expected this. She was scared of what would happen, hoped it had been enough. She had no plan. All she had was her heart. And now, she had left none of it for herself.

He stared at her. Took in her lips, her eyes, her pristine silky face decorated by angelic curls and a velvety night headband. _She was beautiful_.

He ignored her confession. He _had_ to.

"Good-bye, Blair."

……………………….

She stood and watched as he turned away from her for the last time, her face crumbling. He had said _nothing_, had acted like her words were _nothing_ out of the ordinary. But her tears didn't fall. She _wouldn't_ let them.

She stood and watched as the door slammed shut once more and the limo drove away slowly. Her tears didn't fall. She _couldn't_ let them.

She stood and watched the vehicle, watched the license plate, until both were no longer in existence. Her tears didn't fall. She _shouldn't_ let them. Not again. _Never_ again.

She stood, and waited, and watched for him to return. He never did.

Warmth.

Wetness.

On her face.

She slipped the glove off of her right hand, and brought her small fingertips to touch her cheek. She caught the tears. More fell. Uncontrollably it seemed.

He was gone.

He was _really_ gone.

Her plan had _failed_.

She had had no plan.

No _real_ plan.

She had only given her heart.

_All_ that she had.

Now she had nothing.

Now, they were _both_ empty.

………

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll put up Part Two soon. =) Not sure if this part was really that good…maybe your reviews will convince me otherwise. ;)


	2. Part Two

A/N: Can I just say…I am INCREDIBLY proud of myself for being SO close to what actually happened with my part 1? *proud* I mean, granted my Blair speech was REALLY LAME compared to what she actually said, but…I was not very hopeful when I wrote it…I think I even came across more positive than what I thought. Heheh. ANYWAYS!!! I am sooooo excited for this Part 2, you have no idea. ;p And you know, the promo for (THREE WEEKS AWAY!!!!!!!! *CRIES!!!!!!!!* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?! UGH!) the next episode 2x14….really scares me….I mean, Chuck falling back into his old ways…but like OVERDOSED….too many women…too many drugs….too much alchohol…and attempted suicide off a building?!?! *gasp* Plus, it really looks like Blair just might be sliding back into her bulimia again, because of it all. *sigh* Oh! *gasp* Maybe I'm previewing my story too much. Lol. XD

As always—I own nothing. =) all the characters belong to their respective owners.

*Oh! And this story is essentially ALL flashbacks. The first and last two scenes are present time. ;p In case you get confused. Heh. (Also, everything that happened after the ily scene in 2x13…STILL happens in this fic, but following what I had in part 1….if that makes sense. XD)

…………….

PART TWO—

Peace. Tranquility. Calm. It washed over her.

And over him.

She sat, legs straightened down the length of her bed, his head pressed heavy against her torso, his left hand falling to the other side of her waist, clinging to her. She pulled the dancing strands out of his face, and stroked his cheek gently.

She smiled contently at him as he slept. It had been so long since they had been this way. The sounds, sights and smells that had crossed their paths, whether together or separate had been enough for her to lose her mind, and _he_ actually _had_!

She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, closing her eyes, and remembering…

………………

_It had been three weeks. Three weeks since she'd last scene him, last felt him in her arms, and it was tearing her apart. He had been her everything. He still was. _

_She didn't know what to do with herself. She still went to school, but she had fallen so completely numb to everything around her, even the girls had found themselves bored by her presence. Not that she was no point to it anymore. No point to school. No point to trying to be perfect. No point to living. _

_She had walked in front of her mirror every night. Every morning before school. Whenever she found a spare moment. She studied herself. She despised herself. And the only reason she didn't completely fall back into her old, diseased habits, was because she still had a shred of hope._

_Maybe. _

_Just maybe._

_He would come back to her. _

_And if she killed herself, there would be no way to find out if he had, and that would be worse than what she was going through now. _

_Much worse._

_~*~*~*~_

_Through much begging and the lingering ever continuous tears of what was now known as Blair Waldorf, Lily (now) Van der Woodsen was persuaded to track down Chuck's only remaining relative, his uncle, Jack Bass. _

_Lily had spent most of her days in mourning over everything gone wrong. Rufus had discovered her biggest secret, and for the first time in her life, he had rejected her. Bart was gone, and Chuck's angry words blaming her for the whole occurrence could not be forgotten. They haunted her. But Blair was persistant. _

_It could be seen in her eyes. She NEEDED Chuck. Like she needed air, like she needed popularity, like she needed Serena, like she needed Yale…..no. SO much more than that. She texted him, called him constantly. Well, for the first week she hadn't…to respect him….respect his wishes. He didn't WANT her to follow him. Had she been awake when he had tried to leave, there would've been NO WAY he could've gotten away. She would've confessed her love to him over and over again, COUNTLESS TIMES, until he had accepted it as fact. But of course that hadn't happened. He had left. She had tried to compose herself, be brave, for him, for everyone…in hopes that he would return. But he never did. And after those first seven days, the lonely brunette came to the old Van der Bass suite…and not just once, but constantly. Every day. Several times a day sometimes. Just to be sure. Be sure she hadn't missed him on her last journey over._

_She didn't want to talk to Serena. She wouldn't. She pitied Lily and Serena, and probably Eric most of all, for the cruel things he had to hear sputtering out of a Chuck no one had seen before. But most of them weren't really mourning Chuck to the extent she was…if mourning him at all._

_It was like he had died, and she was waiting for him to rise from the dead. Sometimes it actually seemed like she believed in that very possibility. The ghostly look in her once deep brown eyes both scared and pitied anyone who was allowed close enough to see. Lily couldn't ignore it anymore. She had lost Rufus. She had lost Bart. She had lost Charles. She was not going to lose Blair too. Because then her children would be the next to go. And she'd be truly alone. _

_~*~*~*~_

_The phone call had been a difficult one, his pervy cocky tone coating everything he spoke to the widowed Bass. But after some desperate tears, apologies for the distant relations and an offer of money, he agreed to come. Though the latter was really the only reason he had been even partially interested._

_He researched. Got his men on the job instantly. Packed up a few of his things. And less than three days later, he arrived-limo and all, to the front of the mourning household. _

_Lily had informed Blair the minute after the phone call had been made, had made sure of it. She couldn't bare to see the crestfallen seventeen year old any longer, without some real evidence of hope in the works. But regardless of her efforts, it could have never prepared her for Chuck's re-entrance into New York City, or Blair's depression diving into a depth she had not thought possible._

_Jack Bass had stepped out of the limo, greeting the small gathering, who were wide eyed and curious as ever. Worried as ever, too. He was cocky though, too cocky. And when he pulled the loaded Chuck out of the back seat, practically throwing him to the awaiting family, those looks of horror could not be erased._

_Blair ran to him, throwing her arms around the decrepit version of the man she loved. He remained nearly motionless though. He sunk into her. But not like before. She couldn't hold him up. And he was in no way possible trying to hold on. Lily and relucantly, Jack Bass, came and took him from her, guiding him towards the elevator and up to his old, waiting bedroom._

_She followed him. Lay next to him. She couldn't sleep. It was too much to believe that he was actually back. But she still held no peace. The ghost was still seeping in and out of her eyes. She was tense being next to him. Afraid of what he'd do. Of what he was capable of. He had never been this far gone._

_~*~*~*~_

_He had not been happy when he found her there, his hangover still wearing off. He shouted things at her, things he did not mean, things she would try hard to forget, forcing herself to believe that it was all in this far gone state of mind that he was speaking these things._

_Another week passed. He returned to school. Got caught doing drugs, illegal drugs. Had almost gotten expelled, but Blair HAD been in that meeting, and had granted him only suspension with her pleading. The headmistress had seemed relentless, but somehow she won her over._

_His eyes were glazed. Almost all the time. He spent the majority of his time in Victrola, bringing in more provocative dancers by the day. He never looked at Blair directly, and she was scared to be near him, but that didn't prevent her from trying. _

_Jack Bass was hardly an uncle, and Blair could see right through him. He wanted to take hold of the Bass empire. An intoxicated, wasted, whoring nephew was all he needed as proof to his intentional take over. She tried to stop him, but Chuck would have none of it, happily sexing off the room service girls right in front of her. Not that he was really aware of his uncle's intentions. He wasn't really aware of anything anymore, even if he was told straight to his face._

_He drugged himself heavily. And one night that following week, he nearly killed himself._

_~*~*~*~_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_Blair's eyes fluttered open as the steady beat of his heart continued to resound on the heart moniter across the room. A hospital. They all hated them. But it was hardly a second thought to bring him here. He needed this place. A place where he couldn't hurt himself, where he couldn't get wasted and where he most DEFINITELY couldn't get laid. Blair had made sure, herself, that they had been supplies with an ALL-MALE staff, and the nurses had been more than happy to oblige. Not that he would really have any energy for any of that nonsense in his condition._

_Her heart had literally ripped out of her when she saw him stumbling on the rooftop. She had dragged Nate along with her, so very concerned for Chuck's safety, and not knowing where else to turn. It wasn't like her and Nate were close, they weren't really anything at this point. Hadn't been since their breakup a year ago. But they still came together, just like they had for Serena just a month before summer break. _

_Nate had watched Blair in awe at the funeral, in what seemed like eons ago. Blair was hardly ever anything other than bitchy. But with Chuck…she was sweet, and down right maternal, though the instant those words slipped from his mouth, her bitch of a guard rose right back up. He chuckled, thinking of it….or he tried to laugh about it. There was NOTHING funny about this situation. His heart had saddened for Chuck, but it absolutely broke for Blair. He had always been informed when Blair had cried over him by Chuck or Serena, when they were dating. But he was positive that she had never cried like this. Not over him. Not for this long. She had been eager to help him when his dad went into rehab, but the way she hung over Chuck, catered to his every need, never letting go regardless of what the drunken fool seemed to want…it was breathtaking. And if the situation hadn't been so…hopeless, he would've told her himself what he really saw. She was in love with Chuck. And not a puppy love that one develops in high school, perhaps what they had had once. But a REAL love. A love that never gives up. A love that never wears thin. _

_He paced the hallway out of Chuck's hospital room now. He hadn't been inside since they had first arrived. He knew Blair needed to be with Chuck, and he would occasionally glance in through the small window to see her holding his hand close to her face, caressing it. Kissing it gently. She never left his side. She was just waiting for him to wake up. To say something, even if it was cruel. She needed to hear his voice. To know that he was okay, even if he was entirely pissed that she had saved his life._

_~*~*~*~_

_The sound of water running filled his ears. _

_Gags._

_Painful Gags._

_His eyes opened slowly to find tubes hanging in and through him. But he realized they were all attached to one machine. A machine that moved. Hope. Because for some reason, the only desire in his mind was to discover the cause of these gags and no doubt, filling sink. _

_There was a bathroom inside his hospital room,and he sensed that's where the noise was coming from. He hesitated for a moment, pulling the machine closer to him, so as to not catch himself in any way, on any odd cord. _

_He tried to open the door. LOCKED._

"_Damn it," he muttered._

_He looked to the ground and found a stray red ribbon dribbling out from under the door. He bent down slowly and picked it up. Just then, the door opened and a frazzled Blair was standing there, wiping away the remains of her lunch from her paled, chapping lips. She swallowed, her throat sore, and she cringed as the following food-filled spit crawled down her inner tubes._

_Chuck was already standing now, looking at her in utter shock. It seemed his hang over had warn off, and she was his only concern. Like everything had been normal until now._

_He held the ribbon up for her to see._

"_What's going on, Blair?"_

_She looked to him, took the ribbon back and retied it around her head, flattening her curls in their frayed, frizzied dimension. Then, she looked back at him, having to gotten over his shock with her own serious tone._

"_You tried to kill yourself."_

………………….

Blair's now slumped figure snoozed pleasantly against the wall behind her. She had fallen asleep. Somewhere in the midst of watching him breathe, and praising God (something she rarely did unless there was something particularly manipulative to rejoice over) for how things had come around.

Chuck hadn't fullly recovered. But he was growing. He had stopped going to school for awhile, and once again Ms. Waldorf had taken it upon herself to convince the Headmistress he had every right to depart from the learning system again. He would only see her. He would text her in school. He would wait for her in her room when she got home, and they would just lie together for hours. He hardly spoke, and she never asked him to. Sometimes she would remind him of memories. Memories of the two of them. Memories that wouldn't lead to his father, no matter how hard someone could try and make them.

Through this, he was recovering. She thought that maybe the thing that had gotten him to really try was stumbling across her emptying out her stomach in the bathroom inside his hospital room the night after he tried to kill himself. After all, he had done and the threats he had directed only her way, she hadn't let go…and she had tortured herself to the brink.

Some part of him had thought that without him she'd be better off. Be happier. Healthier. More alive. But he had been gravely mistaken. He was destroying her by staying away, and maybe he didn't realize it yet, but soon he would discover…that half, if not all, of his downward spiral could have been prevented if he hadn't left her that night. If he hadn't written that note. If he had swallowed his pride, his self-pity, and simply stayed.

"Mmm," she moaned in her sleep, feeling butterfly kisses cover the arms still snugly held down the side of Chuck's face.

She smiled, eyes still closed.

But he could feel her warmth, her joy.

She waited a little longer, and then opened her eyes, taking in the scene in front of her. There was Chuck, silly grin on his face, kissing her arms, her fingertips, and…hesitantly even, lifting up the edge of her shirt to peck at her belly button lightly.

She inhaled sharply, feeling a slight tickling sensation. He stopped then, putting down her shirt and looking up at her.

"You're awake," he said.

She nodded. "I usually am around you." A small smile lit up her face, as he rose to kiss the tip of her nose and then decorate her forehead, cheeks, and chin with the same delicate kisses.

She exhaled happily.

Then, he pulled away. Instantly, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, troubled. Concern so very evident in her voice.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry," he whispered, piercing her now beautifully shining eyes with his intense gaze.

"For what?" she asked, taking his hand in her own.

He chuckled, bringing up their hands together, and kissing her delicate hand folded in his own. There was SO much he had done that needed to be forgiven. But because of her love for him, she was happy just to have him sober and by her side, kissing her like she was a precious gem.

Only one regret came directly to his mind. He tore his gaze away from their embrace of hands, and looked into her face, lovingly.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away."

She sighed, eyes downcast. Of course she wanted him to apologize to make it up to her….or maybe she would have if she wasn't so overjoyed of how positively his actions had become. She didn't NEED him to make it up to her. She didn't NEED him to do anything, but love her. And she knew he did.

"Your dad had just died," she reasoned, "I don't blame you for how you acted."

He shook his head though. "You said something to me, though," he said, emphasizing his middle word.

She looked at him adoringly, innocently pretending to be unaware of what his words meant.

"And I didn't say it back."

She exhaled again, looking down for a moment and then grasping tighter to him with her hands. "You didn't need to," she said.

"But I—"

"No, Shh," she said, putting a finger to his lips.

His mouth gaped open when she dropped her hands to sit in her lap. He looked at her, puzzled. She cleared her throat.

"You didn't say it then, and I…didn't expect you to," she said, gazing at him.

He looked disappointed in himself as his face fell again. But she lifted it to greet her eyes again.

"And I DON'T expect you to say it now. I KNOW how you feel," she leaned forward and kissed him gently, "regardless."

He sunk into her lips for a moment, and reveled at the feel of her on him. All those weeks of no-name women hadn't brought him pleasure in the least, but only given him something to distract his mind with, to give his body something to do. This simple kiss though, this was Heaven.

He pulled away, not a minute later, with a happy grin on his face that matched the sparkle in her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, resting his forehead on her own and bringing his hands around to cradle her head inside them.

She gasped. "Oh god, Chuck," she moaned, kissing him again, "I love you too."

…………..

They sat slightly lower than before, against the wall, still on her bed. Her head laying on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined. His lips pressed to the top of her head.

"I think…" he broke the silence, and her eyes opened a little wider, focusing on what he was about to say. "I think I'm going to go back to school tomorrow."

She turned to face him. "Really? I mean, are—are you sure? Do you think you're ready?"

He nodded and smiled victoriously. She was so adorable when she was worried about him. "Yeah, I've spent enough time away," he said, letting his gaze fall to their fiddling fingers. "And besides," he looked back up at her, "I really want to show off my new girlfriend," he nearly groaned, leaning down into her and pressing a heated kiss on her ever eager lips. The kiss took her by surprise and she fell into it at first, so appreciative of what she had desired for so long.

"Wait," she said, pulling back after a moment, much to his dislike.

"What is it, Waldorf?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She giggled. THIS was the Chuck she knew. "You mean…I mean…we're really going to do this?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

He smiled genuinely and nodded. "I think we've waited long enough," he spoke quietly.

His lips invaded her then. First her neck and then they traveled back up to her parting lips. She wound herself around him and melted into his embrace.

_If this was what came of waiting, she would never be impatient again._

He pulled back to look into her eyes. Those eyes. Those beautiful doe brown eyes that loved him. She smiled at him, thinking the exact same thing.

_Yes, this was well worth the wait._

He leaned in, and kissed her.

…………

A/N: Hope you loved it!!! Yes, a bit depressing, but overall happy ending, yes? ;p OF COURSE!!! Hehe. I told you it would be. ;p Oh, and hey! If you liked this 2nd part…I am considering turning this part 2 in a multi-chaptered fic…to expand on the flashback. If you'd like that idea, let me know….and perhaps I shall explore that option. ;p

*So, thank-you for reading. And this concludes "OVERWHELMING CONFESSIONS" =) PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
